Sara Montiel
Esta es una lista completa de todos los discos originales de Sara Montiel que fueron editados y que continuan apareciendo en incontables reediciones. Hemos omitido docenas de colecciones de "grandes éxitos", antologías, EPs y sencillos para no hacer inacabable y complicado este listado... Sin embargo estamos incluyendo, por primera vez en la historia, una lista de grabaciones de Sara Montiel que nunca han sido editadas en disco y esa lista de "rarezas musicales" no creemos que esté completa. Estamos seguros que en los archivos de Hispavox y otras empresas se esconden muchas joyas musicales inéditas de la genial Sara Montiel... "EL ULTIMO CUPLÉ" (1957) BMG Latin (Columbia) Arreglos y Director Musical: Juan Solano EL RELICARIO (Padilla-Oliveros-Castellvi) VEN Y VEN (Gómez-Retana) BALANCE, BALANCE (Tecglen-Yust) CLAVELITOS (Cadenas-Valverde) TU NO ERES ESO (V.and M. Romero) LA NIETA DE CARMEN (Montesinos-Anta) NENA (Zamacois-Puche) VALENCIA (Padilla-Prada) FUMANDO ESPERO (Garzo-Villadomat) SUS PICAROS OJOS (Montesinos-Quirós-Alonso) QUAND MADELON "La Madelón" (Robert-Bousquet-Bryan) En francés LA MACHICHA (Estelles-Delgado-López-Silva) Instrumental "LA VIOLETERA" (1958) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos: Greg Segura & Juan Quintero Director Musical: Juan Quintero LA VIOLETERA (Montesinos-Padilla) MIMOSA (Martínez Abades) FLOR DE TÉ (Martínez Abades) BAJO LOS PUENTES DE PARIS "Sous les Ponts de Paris" (Scotto) ROSA DE MADRID (Soriano-Barta) FROU FROU (Chateau) En francés MALA ENTRAñA (Martínez Abades) EL POLICHINELA (Cadenas-Valverde) ES MI HOMBRE "Mon Homme"(Ivain-Arozamena-Cadenas) TUS OJITOS NEGROS (Vivas-Barta) CUORE INGRATO "Catari" (Cardillo-Cordiferro) En italiano AGUA QUE NO HAS DE BEBER (Martínez Abades) LA VIOLETERA (Montesinos-Padilla) "BAILE CON SARA MONTIEL" (1959) EMI-Hispavox "Bésame!" en EE UU "Romance com Sarita Montiel" en Brasil "Bésame Mucho" en Argentina Arreglos y director musical: Gregorio G. Segura BÉSAME MUCHO (C. Velázquez) UN COMPROMISO (Hnos. Segura) LAMENTO (R. González Masvidal) MIL VECES (Fabor-Zibio) ¿QUIEN SINO TU? (Hnos.Segura) FASCINACIÓN "Fascination" (Marchetti-Pal) ACÉRCATE MÁS (O.Farrés) SEñOR, SEñOR (Martinez Remis-J.Solano) LO QUE YO SOñABA (R.González Masvidal) AMOR, DULCE AMOR (A. Algueró) SECRETO (D.Fabián) MIL BESOS (M.E.Valdelamar) NOTA: Existen muchas diferencias entre el LP Hispavox original editado en España y la versión editada por Columbia en los EE.UU. Una "toma" diferente de "Un Compromiso" aparece en la versión americana. El tema "Lamento" es totalmente diferente en la versión española con Sara cantando a dos voces lo cual no aparece en el Columbia americano. Tambien la versión española incluye acentos de xilófono que no se escuchan en la versión americana debido a diferentes mezclas de sonido. "CARMEN, LA DE RONDA" (1959) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos: Gregorio Garcia Segura - Director Musical: Juan Solano LOS PICONEROS (Perelló-Mostazo) TOMA PIñONES (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) CARCELERAS DEL PUERTO (De la Oliva-Mostazo) ME PIDAS LO QUE ME PIDAS "Zorongo" (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) GITANA "Gitane" (Tabet) En francés ANTONIO VARGAS HEREDIA (Marenciano-De la Oliva-Mostazo) OJOS VERDES (De León-Valverde-Quiroga) YO VOY CON LOS MULEROS "Los Cuatro Muleros" (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) SOY CARMEN LA DE RONDA (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) FARSA MONEA (Cantabrana-Perelló-Mostazo) LA CARMAGNOLA (Traditional) En francés EL DIA QUE NACÍ YO (Quintero-Desco-Mostazo) "BESOS DE FUEGO" (1960) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura LLORARÁS (Ramirez) MI PLATERITO (Sabela-Castelló) VOLVERÉ "Tornero" (Torrebruno) LEYENDA DE LISBOA (Laplana) AMOR BUENAS NOCHES (G.Segura Bros.) YO LLEVO LUTO POR TI (De León-Solano) OLA, OLA, OLA "Mare Nostrum" (Gasa-Moreu-Algueró) APRENDE CORAZÓN (A.Martínez) TODAS LAS NOCHES A LAS ONCE (De León-Solano) LA MONTAñA (Moreu-Algueró) BESOS DE FUEGO "Lover They Call Me" (P.Rubio) En inglés QUE DIOS ME PERDONE "Que Deus Me Perdoe" (Valerio) En portugués y español "MI ULTIMO TANGO" (1960) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura MANIQUÍ PARISIÉN (M.Aniessa-A.R.Berdiel) UNO (Discépolo-Mores) LONXE DE MARIN (J.Pagán) En gallego NOSTALGIAS (Cobian-Donato) AY BA...AY BA (Perrín-Palacios-Lleó) YIRA, YIRA (Discépolo) YO TE QUIERO VIDA MIA (Arozamena-Moraleda) VOLVER (Lepera-Gardel) NADA (A.Camorra-S.Montiel-G.Segura) A MEDIA LUZ (Donato-Lenzi) LA MAJA ARISTOCRÁTICA (M.Aniesa-F.Butet) POPURRÍ FINAL: (Lucia de Lammermoor (Donizetti) Uno-Maniquí Parisién-Nada-A Media Luz-Volver- Yira, Yira- Yo Te Quiero Vida Mía) "EL TANGO" (1961) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura BANDONEÓN ARRABALERO (Contursi-De Ambrogio-Bachicha) CAMINITO (Peñaloza-Filiberto) TU BURLA (Hoyos-Marín) MADRESELVA (Amadori-Canaro) CALUMNIA (Hnos. Ga.Segura) BUENOS AIRES (M.Romero-M.Jovés) EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS (Lepera-Gardel) CUESTA ABAJO (Lepera-Gardel) LA MISMA CALLE (Ga.Jiménez-E.Donato) MELODIA DE ARRABAL (Batistella-Lepera-Gardel) LLUEVE (De León-Solano) CAFETIN DE BUENOS AIRES (Discépolo-Mores) "PECADO DE AMOR" (1961) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura ¡TÁPAME, TÁPAME! (Yust-Monis) EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS (Lepera-Gardel) LA PETITE TONKINOISE (Scotto-Chistine-Ponci-Lascome) En francés S.M. EL SCHOTIS (Montesinos-Font de Alba) ¿QUE SERÁ EL AMOR? "Ti na ine i agapi" (Mapkea) En griego ADIOS NINON (Valsier-Poyer-Cadenas) LOS NARDOS (G.del Castilo-Román-Alonso) EL PICHI (Alonso)* SOUS LES TOITS DE PARIS (Moretti)* En francés SUEñO DE AMOR "Liberstraum" (Liszt-De León-Segura) DOñA MARIQUITA (Ardavín-Guerrero) LA SPAGNOULA (Gambardella-Dichiara) En Italiano FLOR DEL MAL (Montesinos-Wolter-Arozamena) *NOTA: Por motivos desconocidos, Hispavox nunca editó "El Pichi" en el album original aunque esa canción es una de las mas importantes de "Pecado de Amor". En los EE.UU. la versión de Columbia Records la incluye pero eliminaron "Sous les toits de Paris"... "LA BELLA LOLA" (1962) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura LA BELLA LOLA (Tradicional-Arreglos de Juan Solano) ¡AY, QUE BONITO ES MADRID! (L.Montoro-J.Solano) ROSA NEGRA (E.Lecuona) LA FLOR DE OLMEDO (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) LA CAñA DULCE (Tradicional-Arreglos de Juan Solano) MALAGUEñA (E.Lecuona) LA PALOMA (Iradier) MIS OJOS LADRONES "La Cotorrita" (De León-Segura) EL POROMPOMPERO (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) VALSE BRUNE "Vals de la Noche" (Villard-Krier) En francés PUERTA CERRADA (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) AMAPOLA (J.Ma.Lacalle) "LA REINA DEL CHANTECLER" (1963) EMI-Hispavox Arreglos y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura COLÓN 34 (Montesinos-Rincón) LA MOSCA INDISCRETA (A.Retana) MIRAME SIEMPRE (P.Puche-J.Padilla) CANCIÓN DEL ALIRÓN (G.Aquino-A.Retana) NO TE OLVIDO "Desde que nace el día" (M.Villar-Arozamena) ACUERDATE DE MI (E.Guillén-B.Rodrigo Falces) RUMBA CHAMELONA (A. Retana) SOLO UNA NOCHE (Landeira-Fandiño-Ramuncho) ROSAS DE PICARDIA (Word) En francés LOCA (Viesco-Joves)* HABANERA DONOSTIARRA (Arozamena-Mas Guindal) LA PULGA SABIA (A.Retana-G.Monreal) *NOTA: Por motivos desconocidos, Hispavox nunca editó el tango "Loca" en este disco. En vez incluyen "Doña Mariquita" que pertenece al disco de "Pecado de Amor"...(ver arriba) En los EE.UU. Columbia Records editó el disco con "Loca" como es correcto. "NOCHES DE CASABLANCA" (1963) EMI-Hispavox (aka "Bésame" en América) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura MARIA DOLORES (J.Morcillo-F.García) QUIZÁS, QUIZÁS, QUIZÁS (O.Farrés) DELIRIO "Yo Soy La Voz" (Hnos Ga. Segura) BESAME MUCHO (C.Velazquez) CONTIGO (Hnos. Ga.Segura) TATUAJE (De León-Valerio-Quiroga) ACÉRCATE MÁS (O.Farrés) PEQUEñA FLOR "Petite Fleur" (Bechet-Valdés) SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ (A.Lara) ¡CHISS...CHISS! (Hnos. Ga.Segura) VEREDA TROPICAL (G.Curiel) HASTA LUEGO CORAZON (Gallarzo) LA VIDA EN ROSA "La Vie En Rose" (Piaf-Louiguy-Kapps) "SAMBA" (1964) EMI-Hispavox Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura BRASIL (A.Barroso-M.Salina) CAMINEMOS (H.Martins-A.Gil) ESTA NOCHE SUCEDIÓ "Esta Noite Serenou" (H.Cordovil-C.Murillo-Salinger) FANTASIA (J.M.Arozamena-G.Segura) MAGDALENA "Madalena" (A.Macedo-A.Amorim-M.Salina) SABADO EN COPACABANA (D.Caymi-C.Guinle-J.M.Arozamena) BAHIA (A.Barroso-M.Salina) NADIE ME AMA "Ninguem me Ama" (F.Lobo-A.Maria-M.Salina) AVE MARIA EN EL MORRO "Ave Maria no Morro" (H.Martins-M.Salina) XICA DA SILVA (Anescar-Oliveira) En portugués SI TU VAS AL BRASIL "Si Tu Vas a Río" (Carvalinho-Monteiro-Salina) A NOITE DE MEU BEM "La Noche de mi Amor" (D.Durán) En portugués "LA DAMA DE BEIRUT" (1965) EMI-Hispavox (aka "Cada Noche Un Amor" en America) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Sergura ADIOS GRANADA (P.Cases-T.Barrera-R.Calleja) PERFIDIA (A.Domínguez) A TU VERA (De León-Solano) EN SECRETO "Cada Noche Un Amor" (A.Lara) VOLVERÁS "J'attendrai..." (N.Rastelli-D.Olivierl-C.Mapel) FRENESI (A.Domínguez) ALMA MIA (M.Grever) EL HUMO CIEGA TUS OJOS "Smoke Gets in your Eyes" (O.Horbach-J.Kern) PERDIDA "Mulher de Ninguem" (A. de Oliveira-J.Guimaraes-J.M.Arozamena) LES FEUILLES MORTES "Las Hojas Muertas" (J.Prevert-J.Kosma) En francés ¡VERANO...VERANO! (De León-Solano) LA ESPAñOLA de"El Niño Judío" (A.Paso-E.G.Alvarez-P.Luna) "CANTA SARITA MONTIEL"(1966) EMI-Hispavox ("La Mujer Perdida" En Mexico) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura NO TE CONOZCO (Basada en el Andante Cantábile de la 5ta. Sinfonía de Tchaikovsky. Letra y arreglos de R. De León-G. Segura) LA SOMBRA DE TU SONRISA "The Shadow of your Smile" (J.Mardel-P.F. Webster-C.Mapel) TENGO MIEDO (R. De León-J.Solano) CU-TINE (V.Veselovschi-A.Storin) En Rumano NIñA ISABEL (A.L.Montoro-J.Solano) COME PIOVEVA "Como Llovía" (A.Gil-M.Testa) ENCUENTRO (R.De León-J.Solano) SUSPIROS DE ESPAñA (A.Alvarez) TU, SOLAMENTE TU (M.Galdieri-P.Frustacci) En Italiano LA TARDE ESTABA GRIS (A.Cortés) DICITENCELLO VUIE (Fusco-Fabio) En Italiano YO SOY LA VOZ "Delirio" (Hnos. Ga.Segura) "ESA MUJER" (1968) EMI-Hispavox Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura CARACOLA (Montoro-Solano) CONTIGO APRENDÍ (A.Manzanero) NO VOLVERÁ AQUEL AMOR (Ochaita-Solano) VOY A APAGAR LA LUZ (A.Manzanero) NO (A.Manzanero) CANTA GUITARRA (Jofre-Bolaños-Villajos) SOLA (R.De León-G.Segura) NO ME PREGUNTES AMOR (Martinez Remis-Solano) ADORO (A.Manzanero) CANTANDO EL A.E.I.O.U (Ochaita-Solano) THIS LONELY HEART NEEDS YOU "Solo Pienso en Tí" (Algueró-Guijarro-Trim) En inglés "SARA" (1970) BMG Latin (Columbia) aka "NO VOLVERE" en Chile aka "TODA UNA VIDA" en República Dominicana Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura TODA UNA VIDA (E.de Lange-O.Farrés) POR UN AMOR (G.Parra) NO VOLVERÉ (Esperón-Cortázar) LÁGRIMAS NEGRAS (M.Matamoros) LA MENTIRA "Se Te Olvida" (A.Carrillo) QUIEREME MUCHO (G.Roig) NOSOTROS (P.Junco Jr.) MI VIEJO AMOR (A.Esparza O.) LA MUJER DE LA NOCHE (De León-Quintero-Arozamena-Segura)En español y francés CARIñO MALO (A.Polo) DESESPERADAMENTE (R.López Méndez-G.Ruiz) ANSIEDAD (J.E. Sanabria) "VARIETES" (1971) BMG Latin (Columbia) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura TE LO JURO YO (Quintero-De León-Quiroga) LA PÍCARA INGENUA (Arniches-Guerrero) Y YO ESPERO (Hnos. Ga.Segura) LÁGRIMAS NEGRAS (M. Matamoros) CELOS "Jealousy" (J.Gadé-G.Dasca) LA BIEN PAGÁ (Perelló-Mostazo) LAS CAMARERAS (Veyán-Granés-Lustenó-Rubio) QUIEREME MUCHO (Roig) CALLATE, CORAZÓN "Brahms Lullaby" ( Letra y arreglo Hnos. Ga.Segura Bros) TODA UNA VIDA (de Lange-Farrés) "SARA... HOY" (1973) BMG Latin (Columbia) aka "Cariñosamente Sara Montiel" (En Chile) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura CARIñOSAMENTE (A.Oréfiche) POEMA DE MI SOLEDAD (R.De León-J.Solano) TU NOMBRE (C.Aznavour-J.Israel) TE ESPERARÉ (R.Ferro) YO CREO (Segovia-Mate-Carrasco) TE RECUERDO COMO ERAS "Poema Nº 6" (P.Neruda-C.Francetti) ENVIDIA (Hnos. Ga.Segura) PECADORA (A.Lara) OJOS NEGROS (Tradicional ruso) EN AQUEL CAFÉ (R.Ferro) VOLVERÉ (F.Cabral) ME GUSTAS CUANDO CALLAS "Poema Nº 15" (P.Neruda-V.Bianchi) "SARITISIMA" (1977) BMG Latin (Columbia) Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio Garcia Segura TOUCH ME (J.Tous B.-G.Segura) En inglés ADULTOS (C.Novarro) MANIQUÍ PARISIÉN (M.Anieza-A.R.Berdiel) TEN (J.Tous B.-G.Segura) ANSIEDAD (J.E.Sanabria) SÁLVAME (Basada en la 5ta. Sonata de Beethoven"Pathetique"- Letra y arreglos de R.De León-G.Segura) QUE NO SE PUEDE AGUANTAR (Hnos. Ga.Segura) YO NO SOY MAGDALENA "Non Sono Maddalena" (Pallavicini-Conte-Julio César) FRU-FRU "Frou-Frou" (Monrel-Blondeau-Chateau)En francés QUIEREME MUCHO (G.Roig) "ANOCHE CON SARA" (1978) BMG Latin (Columbia) Arreglos y Directores Musicales: Rafael Ferro & J.L.Navarro Productor: Jose Tous ANOCHE (M.Silva) EL RELOJ (R.Cantoral) LA BARCA (R.Cantoral) MIÉNTEME (A.Domínguez) ¡HOLA!...¿QUE TAL? (G.Urquiza) CONTIGO EN LA DISTANCIA (C.Portillo de la Luz) QUE SABES TU (M.Silva) EN MI VIEJO SAN JUAN (N.Estrada) HISTORIA DE UN AMOR (C.Almarán) USTED (J.A.Zorrilla-G.Ruíz) PURISIMO SARA (1988) Phillips-Polygram Arreglos: Carlos Gómez, Graham Preskett, Ivor Raymonde y Jose María Cano. Productor: Oscar Gómez ATRÉVETE OTRA VEZ (C.Berlanga-I.Canut) ¡AY QUE CARAY! (J.M.Cano) TU NOMBRE ERA MÉXICO (M.Ovelar) NO HAY MAS REMEDIO (M.Pérez García-C.Gómez- L.Gómez Escolar) LA VIOLETERA (E.Montesinos-Padilla) (A dúo con Monserrat Caballé) MACHO (R.Girón-C.Gómez) FÚMAME, FÚMAME (J.Gurruchaga-T.Carmona-J.Sabina) (A dúo con Javier Gurruchaga) DÉJAME MARCHAR (M.Pérez García-M.Ovelar) NEGRITO LINDO (R.Girón-J.A.García Morato CAFÉ GIJÓN (Basada en "La Boheme" de Puccini- Letra y Arreglos: A.Cortés-G.Preskett-G.Segura) SARA MONTIEL..DE CINE! (1989) Sony-RTVE Productor y Director Musical: Oscar Gómez AMADO MÍO (A.Roberts-D.Fisher) de "Gilda" CHEEK TO CHEEK (I.Berlin) de "Top Hat" En inglés COMO ENTONCES "The Green Leaves of Summer" (D.Tiomkin-O.Gómez-J.G.Morato) de "The Alamo" LOS AñOS PASARÁN "As Time Goes By" (H.Hupfeld-C.Gómez) de "Casablanca" Tema de EL PADRINO ("The Godfather") (N.Rota) POPURRÍ de "EL ULTIMO CUPLE" (Nena-Ven Y Ven-Balance- Sus PÍcaros Ojos-Tu No Eres Eso-Valencia) CANDILEJAS "Limelight" (C.Chaplin) LA CALESERA (L.Martínez Román-E.G. del Castillo-F.Alonso López) FUMANDO ESPERO (F.Garzo-De La Prada) ES MI HOMBRE "Mon Homme" (Ivain-Arozamena-Cadenas) EL RELICARIO (Padilla-Oliveros-Castelví) AGUA QUE NO HAS DE BEBER (Martínez Abades) LA PULGA INDISCRETA (A.Retana-G.Monreal) NOCHE DE RONDA (A.Lara) EL POLICHINELA (Cadenas-Valverde) LA CHAMBELONA (A.Retana) POR SI TU VUELVES (G.Moustaki-L.Gómez Escolar) LA MOSCA (A.Retana) SARA A FLOR DE PIEL (1991) Salamandra Productor y Arreglista: Oscar Gómez BOLERO TRISTE (J.Sabina) FUEGO Y PASION (Rose) CUBANA SOY (M.Pareja Obregón) CUAL DE LOS DOS (R. Perez Botija) DONDE HAYA UN HOMBRE (M.R.Ovelar) QUE NOCHES (P.Ruiz) LA ROSA (E.Aragon A.) PUNTO FINAL (M.Perez-C.Gomez-R.M.Girón) NO PUEDO SER FELIZ (A.Guzman) PIMIENTA Y SAL* TODAS LAS NOCHES QUIERO (E.Lozano) SUPER SARA (C.Berlanga-I.Canut) *El tema "Prisionera" aparece en el contenido de este disco pero en realidad no la incluyeron. En vez pusieron "Pimienta Y Sal"... "Prisionera" no ha sido editada. "BOLEROS DE ESPAñA" (1994) Payo Discos (Este disco es un homenaje al compositor Fernando Garcia. Incluye solamente un tema cantado por Sara Montiel. En el resto del disco aparecen Nati Mistral, Maria Dolores Pradera y otros ) UNA MIRADA, UNA PALABRA (J.Morcillo-F.Garcia) "AMADOS MIOS" (1995) Divucsa Productor: Juan Erasmo Mochi / Arreglista: J. Maeso (Un disco homenaje de Sara Montiel a los hombres en su vida) MI VICIO ERES TU (J.E.Mochi-L.Dantes-J.A.Nieto) (Dedicado a Joaquin) ELLA Y YO (J.E.Mochi-A.L.Zago) (Dedicado a ¿?) MIO (J.E.Mochi-A.L.Zago-J.Maesso) (Dedicado a Ernest Hemingway) FUMANDO ESPERO (F.Garzo-Viladonat) (Dedicado a todos sus amantes fumadores) UNO (Mores-Discépolo) (Dedicado a James Dean) CELOS (J.E.Mochi-A.L.Zago) (Dedicado a León Felipe) BECAUSE OF YOU (Hammerstein-Wilkinson) En inglés (Dedicado a Gary Cooper) FUI A OFRECERME (J.E.Mochi-A.L.Zago) (Dedicado a Miguel Mihura) ACUERDATE DE MI (E.Guillen-P.Rodrigo F.) (Dedicado a Indalecio Prieto) ¡HOLA! ¿QUE TAL? (G.Urquiza) (Dedicado a Maurice Ronet) LA MENTIRA "Se te Olvida" (A.Carrillo) (Dedicado a Vicente "Chente" Ramirez-Olalla) TRES VECES TE ENGAñÉ (C.Macedo) (Dedicado a Giancarlo "el Italiano") BÉSAME MUCHO (C.Velázquez) (Dedicado a Anthony Mann) AMADOS MIOS "Amado Mío" (A.Robfris-D.Fisher-J.M.Mochi) (Dedicado a los amantes no mencionados) COMPLETAMENTE (2010) Warner Music CD-DVD Box Set de FANGORIA (Nacho Camut & Alaska) ABSOLUTAMENTE (Nacho Camut) Tema y video por Sara Montiel & Alaska (Fangoria) EL MAQUINISTA DE LA GENERAL (2010) CD & CD-DVD Box Set de Orquesta Mondragón SMOKIN'-NO SMOKIN' (Orquesta Mondragón) Vocalista invitada Sara Montiel LLEGÓ CON EL ALBA (2012) Contiene los siguientes temas a duo con José Antonio Román YO TE QUIERO VIDA MIA (Arozamena-Moraleda) LAGRIMAS NEGRAS (M. Matamoros) Rarezas Musicales: Esta lista contiene grabaciones originales de SARA MONTIEL que nunca han sido editadas comercialmente en disco... La posibilidad de que estas grabaciones esten algun dia disponibles es remota pero no debemos perder las esperanzas... España 1945: MI CORAZÓN ESTA EN MELBOURNE (?) (Grabada por Producciones Juan Homedes P., España para el film "Se le fue el novio"- Director Musical: Juan Durán Alemany) España 1946: EL TIPITÓN (M. Parada) (Grabada por Producciones Serafín Ballesteros Llacas, España para el film "Mariona Rebull"- Director Musical: Manuel Parada) México 1951: CANCION DEL OLE (Quiroga-De León) PARA EL CARRO (Quiroga-De León) COPLA EN LA NOCHE (Montoro-Solano) LA BUENAVENTURA (Quiroga-De León) AHORA NO (Canción de Cuna) (Grabadas por Producciones Zacarías-Mexico para los films de "Martín Corona"- Director Musical: Manuel Esperón) México 1952: VIDA MIA (F.Morcillo) PA' QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA (C.Monge) Con el Trio Calaveras VEREDA TROPICAL (G. Curiel) (Grabadas por Argel Films-Emilio Tuero-México-para el film "Ella, Lucifer y Yo" Director Musical: Gonzalo Curiel) EL ARRANCADERO (M. Esperon-C.Gonzalez D.) VALS DE ROSALIA (A duo con Marco de Polo) (Q.Mendoza C.-C.Gonzalez D.) ALABADO SEA (Tradicional) (Grabadas por Películas Rodríguez-México- para el film "Yo Soy Gallo Dondequiera" Director Musical: Manuel Esperón) México 1953: PERFIDIA (A. Dominguez) LA CAPITANA Soy de Piel Canela (G. Curiel) AGUA TA' CAE' (A. Mustelier "Chacumbele") ¿DE DONDE VIENES? (G. Curiel) (Grabadas por Cinematográfica Mexicana-Juan J. Ortega-México- para el film "Piel Canela"- Director musical: Gonzalo Curiel) VEN ACA (A.Lara) EL COQUERO (A.Lara) MADRID (A.Lara) (Grabadas por Produciones Galindo Hermanos-México- para el film "Por Qué Ya No Me Quieres" Director musical: Agustin Lara) México 1954: VIDA MIA (2da. version) (F. Morcillo) (Grabada por Produciones Galindo Hermanos-Mexico-para el film "Se Solicitan Modelos" Director musical: Gonzalo Curiel) España 1958: MON HOMME (Ivain-Willemetz-Charles) En francés (Grabada por Hispavox y editada en discos solamente en Francia) SOUS LES PONTS DE PARIS (Scoto)En francés (Grabada por Hispavox para el film "La Violetera") España 1959: CANCION ZORONGO (Ochaita-Valerio-Solano) En francés (Grabada por Hispavox para la versión francesa de "Carmen, la de Ronda") España 1961: AVE MARIA (Schubert) (Grabada por Hispavox para la versión francesa de "Pecado de Amor") España 1974: MIREME SEñOR (F.Moraleda-L.Navarro) NOCHES DE LOCURA (M.Suche-C.Baha) YO SERE LA TENTACION (A.& M. Paso-J.Elorza) YA NO TE QUIERO GITANO (Quiroga-Valverde-De León) LUNA DE ESPAñA "La Luna Es Una Mujer" (F. Moraleda-Antonio Lara-E.Llovet) POBRECITA YO (F.Moraleda-L.Navarro) MARIA DE LA O (Quiroga-Valverde-De León) (Grabadas por Audiofilm S.A. Madrid-para el film "Cinco Almohadas Para Una Noche" Arreglista y Director Musical: Gregorio García Segura) Nota: Sin duda estas grabaciones de "Cinco Almohadas..." son de las mas buscadas por los admiradores de Sara en el mundo entero. Lamentablemente nunca han sido editadas y solo existen en ediciones "piratas". España 1982: ES MI HOMBRE "Mon Homme" (Versión Punk) LA VIUDA ALEGRE (The Merry Widow Waltz) (Franz Lehar) (Grabadas para la revista musical "Doña Sara de La Mancha") España 1989-1990: NO ME MANDES MENSAJES DE AMOR (M.R.Ovelar) HERIDAS (R. Pérez Botija) OJALA (PARAISO TROPICAL) * EL PORVENIR (O Amanha) (J. Sergio-Jurandir) HABANERA DE LA ARBOLADA* (con el grupo Mestisay) SEVILLANAS/YO SOY VENENO * (con el grupo Almadraba) VE CON EL * PRISIONERA (B.Fuster-L.Mendo) CUATRO ESPADAS * EL ES UN OASIS * EL VERBO AMAR* COMO ME MAREO* ENFADOS* MIO UN AñO* JÚRAME* *No tenemos informacion sobre los títulos de estas canciones ni de sus compositores. Fueron grabadas para la mini-serie "SARA Y PUNTO" de TVE . Los últimos cinco temas no fueron utilizadas en esa serie pero algunos se escucharon en la serie "VEN AL PARALELO" de TVE2. http://infomontiel.tripod.com/id14.htm https://www.cancionesdelayer.com/index.php?threads/discografia-de-sara-montiel.113531/ Categoría:Música de España